walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Caesar Martinez (Serial TV)
Caesar Martinez (zawsze adresowany swoim nazwiskiem) jest byłym antagonistą i ocalałym z apokalipsy w The Walking Dead AMC. Jest byłym wysoko postawionym członkiem armii Woodbury i jednym z najbardziej zaufanych sojuszników gubernatora. Po upadku Woodbury porzuca on Gubernatora i staje się przywódcą innej grupy ocalałych. Charakter Martinez wykazywał że ma szczególną nienawiść do szwendaczy, często zgłaszając się w misjach związanych z polowaniem i zastawianiem pułapek na nich. Ujawnia się to jako uraza do osobistych strat poniesionych z rąk zmarłych.Aż do końca trzeciego sezonu był lojalny wobec gubernatora i bez wahania wypełniał jego rozkazy. Od 4 sezonu przeszedł od pionka do gracza, po pierwsze, porzucając swojego byłego przywódcę, a następnie przejmując dowodzenie nad własnym obozem dla ocalałych. Od czasu powitania gubernatora w swojej grupie kilka miesięcy później, Martinez przybrał bardziej dominującą osobowość, czyniąc swą władzę jasną przed swoim byłym dowódcą. Mimo swojej pozornej brutalności wykazuje także bardzo ludzkie i sympatyzujące cechy, pokazując skruchę za zabicie żołnierzy Gwardii Narodowej oraz bycie przyjaznym wobec wszystkich, których uważał za towarzyszy. W końcu usiłował ponownie połączyć się z Gubernatorem, tylko po to, by zostać zdradzonym za brak zaufania do przetrwania apokalipsy i kwestii przywództwa. Przed Apokalipsą Lokalizacja nieznana Niewiele wiadomo o życiu Martineza przed wybuchem apokalipsy, z wyjątkiem faktu, że jego ojciec był katolikiem. Martinez był człowiekiem rodzinnym, z żoną i dziećmi, którzy wszyscy zginęli w pewnym momencie podczas epidemii z powodu szwendaczy. Martinez był byłym trenerem. Po Apokalipsie Sezon 3 "Walk With Me" Martinez po raz pierwszy pojawia się na scenie katastrofy śmigłowca wraz z gubernatorem, Merlem Dixon, Timem, Shumpertem i Crowleyem. Zatrzymali się w ciężarówkach i Martinez wyszedł z pojazdu uzbrojony w kij baseballowy. Podczas przeszukiwania wraku, Caesar zabija kilku szwendaczy. W końcu, kiedy Merle odkrywa Andreę i Michonne, wracają do Woodbury. Martinez nie jest widziany, dopóki porucznik Welles nie wspomina, gdzie są jego wojskowi sprzymierzeńcy. Gubernator, Merle, Tim, Shumpert i Crowley udają się do tego miejsca i zabijają ocalałych gwardzistów. Następnie wracają do Woodbury z ich pojazdami wojskowymi, dodatkową bronią i zapasami. "Say the Word" Martinez po raz pierwszy pojawia się w ciężarówce z doradcą gubernatora Miltonem Mametem, Timem i Merlem. Szukają szwendaczy, aby zabrać ich do Woodbury w ramach walki na arenie. Po powrocie do Woodbury Michonne prosi o odejście, na co Merle jej pozwala. Martineza widać stojącego na straży, trzymając broń. Gdy zapada noc, Martinez i Merle walczą na arenie, otoczeni przez szwendaczy, Merle przypina go na ziemię i wygrywa walkę na arenie, chociaż gubernator przyznał, że wszystko zostało ustawione. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Martinez wraz z gubernatorem i Merlem debatują o tym, co zrobić z Glennem Rhee i Maggie Greene. Później grozi Glennowi, podczas gdy Glenn, Maggie i gubernator rozmawiają. "Made to Suffer" Martinez jest obecny na spotkaniu w laboratorium Miltona przed walką pomiędzy strażnikami Woodbury i grupą Ricka Grimesa. Bierze udział w wymianie ognia między armią Woodbury a grupą Ricka. Jest bardziej zawiły w odbiciu Glenna i Maggie, razem z Merlem i innymi. Ich próba zostaje jednak przerwana, gdy Rick bombarduje grupę granatami dymnymi ratując tym swoich towarzyszy. Kiedy Merle zostaje nazwany zdrajcą przez gubernatora, Martinez trzyma go na muszce, ale obniża głowę ze wstydu, pokazując, że wie, że Merle nie jest zdrajcą, ale milczy o tym. "The Suicide King" Martinez jest obecny na arenie z gubernatorem który przemawia do mieszkańców, podczas gdy mieszkańcy Woodbury żądają śmierci Daryla i Merle Dixona. Krótko po niespodziewanej zasadzce i ucieczce Dixonów, pospiesznie podąża w kierunku przestraszonej młodej dziewczyny, strzelając do szwendacza, który ma ugryźć ją w ramię, zabija szwendacza i zabiera ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Później widać jak stara się kontrolować rozpacz mieszkańców Woodbury jak żądają, aby otworzyć bramę, aby mogli zaryzykować na zewnątrz. W środku wszystkich krzyków i klaksonów samochodów Martinez wskazuje pistoletem na jednego kierowcę i zmusza go z samochodu, Andrea rozkazuje mu przestać być agresywnym, na co odpowiada, że nie przyjmuje od niej rozkazów. Kiedy szwendacze naruszają ogrodzenie miasta, on wraz z Andreą zabijają ich, a następnie próbują uspokoić mieszkańców. "Home" Kiedy gubernator atakuje więzienie, bazę Ricka, Martinez jest uzbrojony w karabin szturmowy FN FAL i ukrywa się w zaroślach. Wystrzeliwuje w stronę lokacji Ricka, utrzymując go przygwożdżonego, ale udaje mu się ominąć każdy strzał. Po strzelaninie z Rickiem wycofuje się w krzaki. "I Ain't a Judas" Martinez jest odpowiedzialny za rekrutowanie mieszkańców Woodbury do armii przez gubernatora, który chce uzbroić każdą osobę w mieście, aby uniknąć kolejnych inwazji. Argumentuje z Karen o Noah, astmatycznym nastolatku, kiedy Andrea w końcu wkracza i rozprasza sytuację. Pod koniec widzi się go uzbrojonego w strzelbę przy bramie i wydaje się być zaskoczony, gdy Andrea wychodzi z samochodu, który zatrzymali. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Martinez zostaje zabrany na spotkanie między Rickiem i Gubernatorem, razem z Miltonem i Andreą. Czekając, podchodzą szwendacze, a on i Daryl wkraczają, aby ich zabić, obaj konkurują zabijając szwendaczy. Później rozmawiają o przeszłych wydarzeniach, w których Martinez stwierdza, że nienawidzi szwendaczy, po tym, co zrobili jego żonie i dzieciom, ujawniając, że stracił rodzinę w czasie apokalipsy. Kiedy spotkanie się kończy, Martinez wychodzi wraz z Gubernatorem, Miltonem i niechętną Andreą. "Prey" Martinez pakuje ciężarówkę pełną broni palnej. Andrea pyta dlaczego, na co Milton odpowiada: "To pokaz siły". Martinez dostrzega Andreę gdy ta odchodziła z Woodbury prosi ją broń i amunicję, ponieważ gubernator chce, aby cała broń palna została zebrana. Martinez zbiera Shumperta, Tyreesea Williams, siostrę Tyreese Sashy, Allena i Bena, by pójść po szwendaczy. Tyreese i Sasha są zszokowani, kiedy raz pierwszy widzą szwendaczy w dołach i pytają Martineza, czy to ma coś wspólnego z ludzmi w więzieniu. Martinez potwierdza, na co Tyreese odpowiada: "To jest chore". Martinez zagraża Tyreese, gdy on decyduje się nie pomagać w dołach. Martinez i Shumpert patrzą, jak między Tyreese a Allenem dochodzi do bójki. Martinez rozkazuje Shumpertowi zabrać Tyreese'a i jego grupę z powrotem do Woodbury. Martinez wita gubernatora gdy on jest w drodze powrotnej z pościgu za Andreą. Poinformował go, że doły z szwendaczami zostały podpalone. Gubernator prosi Martineza o przyprowadzenie do niego grupy Tyreese'a i zbieranie kolejnych szwendaczy. "This Sorrowful Life" Kiedy Merle jedzie samochodem z głośną muzyką do miejsca spotkania gubernatora , Martinez jest jednym z pierwszych, który go usłyszeli. Nakazuje innym żołnierzom, aby to sprawdzili. Kiedy Merle jest w szopie, szwendacz atakuje go, przez co wpada przez drzwi i zostaje brutalnie kopnięty przez Martineza i kilka innych. Merle zostaje zabity wkrótce po tym, a Martinez przeżył zasadzkę, wracając do Woodbury z gubernatorem, Shumpertem, Allenem i kilkoma innymi. "Welcome to the Tombs" Martinez jest jednym z żołnierzy zaangażowanych w atak na więzienie. Gdy konwój z Woodbury zbliża się do więzienia, Martinez niszczy dwie wieże strażnicze granatnikiem. Zostaje on zmuszony do ucieczki z więzienia wraz z resztą żołnierzy, po tym jak zostali przygnieceni przez szwendaczy, granaty dymne i alarm więzienny. Jest jednym z ostatnich ludzi, którzy uciekli z więzienia wraz z gubernatorem i Shumpertem. Ich ciężarówka przyspiesza do przodu konwoju i odcina czołowy samochód, by powstrzymać żołnierzy Woodbury przed dalszą ucieczką. On i gubernator krzyczą na żołnierzy, ale on jest przerażony, gdy gubernator otwiera ogień na tłum, zabijając wszystkich. Rezygnuje z przerażenia, gdy jego przyjaciele są zastrzeleni, ale wraca do ciężarówki, gdy polecił mu to gubernator. On, Gubernator i Shumpert odjeżdżają w nieznane. Sezon 4 "Live Bait" Martinez, Shumpert i gubernator wracają do opuszczonego obozu Gwardii Narodowej po ataku gubernatora na wojskowych. Kiedy szwendacz ma zabić gubernatora, nie robi nic, by ratować siebie. Szwendacz prawie go ugryza, aż Martinez podchodzi i strzela mu w głowę. Potem patrzy gniewnie na gubernatora i odchodzi. Następnego ranka on i Shumpert zabierają ciężarówkę i porzucają gubernatora bez ostrzeżenia. Kilka miesięcy później, Martinez odnajduje gubernatora i Meghan Chambler w dołach z szwendaczami, po tym jak do nich wpadli. "Dead Weight" Po uratowaniu gubernatora i Meghan z dołu, zabiera wszystkich do obozu i mówi, że mogą zostać, pod warunkiem, że gubernator niczego nie spróbuje. Później Martinez zaczyna spotykać się z matką Meghan, Lilly Chambler, jej siostrą Tarą, Philipem i Meghan - dzieląc się opowieściami podczas lunchu. Później zabiera gubernatora na grę w golfa na szczycie RV, aby udowodnić, że nie ma żadnych ostrych uczuć między nimi. Martinez upija się i wspomina, że być może mogą "dzielić się koroną" i prowadzić obóz razem. W odpowiedzi gubernator wykrzykuje: "Nie chcę tego!" i uderza Martineza w głowę z kijem. Następnie zaciąga go pod dół z szwendaczami i opuszcza go tam, gdzie jest powoli rozszarpywany przez nich. Później grupa odkrywa szczątki Martineza w dole i zakłada, że upił się podczas gry w golfa i przypadkowo wpadł. Śmierć Zabity przez: * Gubernator (spowodowane) * Szwendacze Podczas gry w golfa na szczycie RV, Martinez oferuje gubernatorowi pozycję lidera na poziomie partnera. Gubernator, rozwścieczony tym, bezlitośnie uderza Martineza w głowę kijem golfowym, zrzuca go z RV i ciągnie go do dołu z szwendaczami. Następnie trzyma Martineza nad dołem na tyle nisko, że szwendacze mogą go ugryźć w głowę, a następnie wciągnąć go, by go pożreć. Zabite ofiary Lista ofiar zabitych przez Martineza: * Pięciu żołnierzy stanów zjednoczonych (Razem z innymi ocalałymi) * Wilson (Razem z innymi ocalałymi) * Warren (Przed Reanimacją, Prawdopodobnie) * Merle Dixon (Spowodowane) * Shumpert (Out of Mercy) * niezliczona ilość zombie i ewentualnie nieznanych ludzi Relacje Wystąpił Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead